(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which can have improved luminance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays today, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display device displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer using the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Since such a liquid crystal display device is not self-emissive, a light source is required. In this case, the light source may be a white light source for emitting white light, and the light source may be a separately provided artificial light source or a natural light source. The artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display device includes a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL). The artificial light source is disposed at a back surface or a side surface of the liquid crystal display device to supply light.
In general, a color filter is employed for the liquid crystal display device to facilitate display of red, green, and blue. While the light supplied from the light source passes through a color filter, some wavelengths of light are absorbed into the color filter, generating loss of a light amount. Accordingly, a liquid crystal display device further including white pixels has been recently developed to compensate thus-reduced luminance.
However, this liquid crystal display device further including the white pixel is required to include a driving circuit for additionally driving the white pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.